Give Me Breath
by xxblood.of.the.black.rosee
Summary: SEQUEL to 'Take My Air'. Bella and Edward are finally together forever but can one unexpected thing change the history of Vampires forever? Please read '100 Years Wait' first. Canon Pairings. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dom NOT own Twilight**

**A/N: Yay! The sequel is here! Finally you can sink your teeth back into '100 Years Wait' the story line.**

**Now...on with the sequel...**

Things have been going great since the Volturi have been killed. Almost every vampire in existence is bowing down to us for killing the Volturi. Frankly we are tired of it. They don't want rulers yet they are treating us like we are the rulers.

"I'm going hunting, anyone want to join?" I yelled up the stairs. I wasn't surprised when Emmett, Edward and Alice immediately showed up. A couple of seconds later the whole family was there. Nice. It's been a while since the whole family has gone hunting together.

"Great, let's get going." We all hopped in our cars with our significant others and started driving all the way to California where they were having a grizzly bear problem. Yay! Fun trip. I laughed to myself which didn't go unnoticed by Edward. He just shrugged it off and continued driving down the road.

A couple of hours later we were in California. We hopped out of the car and waited for the rest f the family to get out of there cars.

Once we were all gathered we all spilt in to girls and guys unknowingly and took of into the woods. Rosalie and I have become very close since the Volturi incident. We always hung out now. And to Alice's excitement I have taken up to actually liking shopping and was planning going with her in a couple days. All of the sudden Alice screamed out in excitement.

"Yay! Bella, this is going to be so much fun. I can just tell." She said jumping up and down clapping.

"Of course dummy. You're a psychic remember?" I mumble to low for her to hear.

I sniffed the air and smelled a deer and ran towards the direction in which I smelled it. I spotted it and began running faster and finally pouncing and landing on to of it.

I sunk my teeth into its neck and started sucking out the blood. One I was done with that one, I buried it and lunged at another one. I repeated the process and then was done. I waited for the rest of the girls to finish up. Till then I sat on a stump.

I heard a rustling behind me and started to panic only to find out that it was Edward.

"Hello, love." He said calmly before joining me on the tree stump and giving me a peck on the lips. I pulled back only to realize we had an audience. If I could have I would have blushed.

Alice was standing in the front all her weight on one foot, arms crossed and her eyebrow raised.

"Oh like you've never done it." I said simply implying that they had nothing to be curious about.

"True," she replied. "But still. It's disgusting watching my brother and sister kiss."

"Then mind your own business." Edward said and I laughed.

"Oh like you don't." she said. This is gonna get ugly. I can just tell.

Edward rose from where he was sitting next to me and both him and Alice got into crouches. That just crosses the line.

I stood up. "Okay, alright, okay. Enough. It was just a kiss, nothing to get worked up about." I grabbed Edward's hand and he straightened out, Alice on he other hand seemed to get even lower. She herself a good fight.

I crouched down as low as her and snarled. Alice knew how protective of Edward I was, of that I don't know why, but as if it were an instinct, and immediately stood up. So did I.

"Okay…now with that settled…can we go home?" Emmett whined more than he asked in this current situation. I laughed.

"Yes, Emmett, we can go home now." We all hopped in the car and started driving off back home.

We got home and Edward and I went upstairs. An hour later we were called back downstairs for a family meeting.

Edward and I walked hand in hand down the stairs. We sat down and waited for Carlisle to begin.

"Well. We've been here a while and we decided that we are gonna move. We are gonna go to New Hampshire. We're leaving tomorrow night so get to packing. You are dismissed."

Everyone went up to there room to go and pack there bags of clothes and other things like IPod's, books, ect.

Everyone was ready to go in three hours and we all had to drive separately to get all the cars there.

Esme was in front, followed by Carlisle, myself, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and finally Alice.

It took us eight hours to get there with our crazy driving.

Esme did well with this one. The exterior was amazing. I can't imagine what it will look like inside.

I got out of the car only to be greeted by Edward. I took his hand and we headed into the house.

It was incredible inside.

When you walked in there was huge foyer and on the right side of that was a huge living room with a raised floor in the corner for the one and only, Edward's piano.

On the other side was a sitting area with a fireplace. I went in there and noticed a hallway. I went down it and found myself in a kitchen. The cabinets were white and there was a huge island in the middle. I was nice but we would never need t use it.

I walked out and up the stairs to the bedroom that was destined to mine and Edward's. I walked and gasped.

It was extravagant.

The walls were an off white color and only the far left side of the room was a king sized bed with a light brown bedding set and about a gazillion pillows. There was also a huge dresser and two doors on the opposite wall from the bed. I went and opened up the closest door and was greeted with the biggest closet I have ever seen. It was bigger than the room itself, and that was big enough. I figured the other door was a bathroom and would check it out later.

I heard someone come in.

"Bella, you should see my closet…Bella?" Alice is here.

"In here I yelled from my closet. She walked in and here faced turned red with anger,

"Alice what is wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! What's wrong is your closet it five times the size off mine. You don't even have that many clothes. This should b my room, not yours." She aid and while in the process of yelling seemed to throw her hands up in the air.

"I'm sorry, Alice, but I didn't pick the room I wanted." She huffed and walked out of the room in rage.

A minute later I heard her repeating the same thing to Jasper, but much, much louder.

'Oh great, my sister is mad at me now.' I thought to myself. This is gonna some move.\

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! Was it a hit or miss?**

**Okay so the sequel most have you have been dying for is here. I was gonna let it wait a while but I couldn't stay away. I had to write it...so here it is...hope you enjoyed!**

**Review!**

**PEACE OUT!**

**~Mackenzie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**Now...on with the story...**

"Alice, please don't be mad. I didn't choose the room, Esme did. And that doesn't give you the right to be mad at Esme." I said to Alice. I could feel her relaxing. That was a good sign.

"I'm sorry. You're forgiven." She yelled then hugged me. I let go and went into my room. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes.

I woke up to Alice yelling. Wait? Woke up?! I fell asleep? What the heck?

"EEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEETTTTTTT!" now I feel bad for Emmett.

I ran down the stairs and into the living room where everyone was.

"What the hack, Alice? What did he do?" asked in one breath. It was silent and Alice was sending daggers Emmett's way. I took this chance to look at him and burst out laughing. He was wearing a knee length green dress with black stilettos. The dressed was stretched out and ripped and the heels were broken from the shoe.

Now I know why Alice is mad. Those shoes and the dress were brand new and she had never worn them.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, you are in so much trouble." Alice said. She started chasing him. He didn't get very far because of the shoes and Alice starting beating the crap out of him.

I felt a pain in my abdomen and fell to the floor. Edward noticed and came running over and went into over protective mode.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?" he kept repeating the questions.

"Edward," I said calmly but annoyed.

"Huh?" he asked looking at me.

"SHUT UP! I don't you to keep repeating the questions. I'm fine." He didn't look very convinced. I stood up and looked at Edward. His eyes were huge. I followed his gaze to my stomach and saw a small bump that human eyes would just barely see. What the…?

Vampires can't gain weight. Can they?

"Carlisle," I heard Edward call while looking at my stomach. Carlisle came down the stairs. Before he could say anything he followed Edward's gaze and he eyes widened.

"Bella, why is your stomach bigger?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's weird because I fell asleep earlier today to." I said to him.

"YOU WHAT?!" Edward yelled. Jeez. He is really getting on my nerves. Wait what?! He never gets on my nerves. Never.

I spoke before I thought my words over. "Edward, I swear to god, you'd better shut up in the next minute or I will surely beat you to death."

He was shocked by this and as a matter of fact the rest of the family was to. I hadn't realized they joined us till then.

"Bella, what's happened to you?" Rose asked concerned. I broke down in sobs all of the sudden.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me." I was now on the floor in a ball sobbing. Edward was by my side in a flash.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. It's okay. I forgive you. It's alright. Don't cry." He kept murmuring these things in my ear and I suddenly got very angry.

"Edward watch," I pushed Edward and he flew into the wall across the room. "out." Jasper finished his statement considering I interrupted it.

Edward got up from the ground and I was on my feet faster than ever. He took a step towards me but stopped when I growled and crouched. Emmett started laughing at this.

I turned me head to glare at him and he shut up. Edward took this chance to take a step closer to me but I turned and growled really really loud, and he took the step back again.

"Bella," he started but hesitated when I glared at him.

Alice took a step forward and I glared at her.

"Bella, what has gotten into you?" she asked trying to hide the fear, no doubt but it wasn't working well. I suddenly realize what was happening. I almost attacked Edward and Alice. What was wrong with me?

"I don't know.' I whispered straightening up from my crouch. Edward came over to me and hugged me. I fell into his embrace and sobbed into his shirt.

"Carlisle, I think you need to run some tests on Bella." Edward said calmly.

He agreed and he took me up to his office. After about an hour of waiting he told us to come back into his office. When we entered Edward gasped. I was assuming he read Carlisle's mind.

"How?" Edward whispered.

"I don't know." Carlisle answered. I was getting frustrated.

"Will one of please tell me what's going on before I rip your heads from your bodies?"

"Bella," Edward started but was cut off by Carlisle.

"You're pregnant." Carlisle said softly.

Wait… "WHAT?! How is that possible? I'm a vampire for heaven's sake. Vampires can't have children. I can't be pregnant."

"What?!" was what came from five different voices downstairs. They were up here in a flash.

"Bella's pregnant?! How? That's not possible. Trust me if it was I would already have a gazillion kids." Rosalie said. Emmett had a huge grin on his face. Jasper looked worried. Alice looked excited. I know what she's thinking. Shopping. Esme looked happy. Edward looked…I don't even know. Excited, joyous, happy. If it has to do with being proud and happy then they would describe him. Along with all that I could pick out confusion.

I'm sure that was clearly written across me face as well.

How could this have happened?

"I'm going to lie down," I whispered as I left the room, Edward silently following me.

I carefully lay down on my side with Edward next to me. He wrapped his hand around my waist and his hand conveniently ended up on my stomach.

I never knew he would be so happy.

I love him. That was the last thing I thought before I dozed off again.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!**

**Can you say drama? Well there you have it. The event that will forever change vampire history.**

**Okay so tons of you were worried that there was only going to be one chapter. I wouldn't do that to you. So I'm sure those of you who thought that are happy now. Well can we try to get 20 reviews? we got 18 for just the first chapter which was awesome. So please.**

**I wanted to point out this one review I got from a fan that goes by _chelsielang123. _Here's the review she left:**

**_plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz pplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzlz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz pplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz pplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz pplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz lz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz pplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzlzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzlz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz pplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz lz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzlz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz pplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzlz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz pplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzlz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz pplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz pplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz pplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz lz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz pplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzlzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzlz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz pplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz lz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzlz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz pplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzlz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz pplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzlz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz pplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz pplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz pplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz lz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz pplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzlzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzlz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz pplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz lz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzlz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz pplz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz pl pl pl write more._**

**I don't know how long it took you to write that but I appriciate it. **

**Now, I want you to listen carefully.**

**There is a button below this. See it? Good. **

**Now I want you to click it. I'll time you.**

**READY? Go!**

**Click it! It's right there**

**\/**

**I'll give you a vurtual cookie!**

**PEACE OUT!**

**~Mackenzie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything. I'm just a fan girl writing about it.**

**A/N: Finally! The moment you've all been waiting for! An UPDATE! Yay! *Happy dances***

**Okay so I'm gonna shut up now so yo****u can read!**

**********

"BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I opened my eyes and instantly cringed. Alice's face ws literally a centimeter from my face and she was smiling like a maniac and her eyes were bugging out of there sockets.

"Can I help you?" I asked rather rudely.

"Yes, you can. By going shopping with me for the baby!" she was now standing on the side of my bed.

"Alice we don't even know what the gender is yet." all she did was tap her forehead.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Remember I am phsycic. You are having a-"

"Alice! I don't want to know! I want it to be a surprise, o...kay? Thank you. Now... LEAVE!" I said harshly pointing to the door. Man I hate mood swings.

She pulled out her pout and turned on her heal and walked out. I went and lied back on the bed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alice yelled ten minutes later.

"Alice do you need to yell! We can _ALL _hear you!" Rosalie and Edward yelled.

I decided to get up and see what the problem was. Halfway down the stairs, Edward yelled. "WHAT?!" I bolted down the stairs and to his side and saw him and Alice grinning like they won a new volvo or endless shopping spree.

"What is with all the yelling?" Esme said

"Seriously! I am trying to sl-sleep?" It was so weird saying that after one hundred and one years.

"Bella! You're having-"

"Alice! i already told you that I don't want to know the gender."

"-twins!" she finished

"Wh-wh-WHAT?!" I fainted.

******

I opened my eyes and Edward was next to me on the bed with his eyes closed. He didn't even look alive. How long was I out. I stayed quiet and closed my eyes.

"Oh Bella, why?" Huh? What is he talking about?

"Bella, why did you leave me like this?" What?

"Leave you like what?" I asked. He jumped about fifteen feet in the air.

"BELLA!" He ran towards me full force and grabbed me into a tight hug. Obsessive much?

"What happened. All I know is I fainted. Why were you saying stuff like 'Why did you leave me like this?' I am confused." I had imitated is voice exactly.

"Bella, you were out for a week. I thought I lost you...again. Although I don't know why because vampires can't die like that and Alice kept telling me you were okay, but still." He kept rambeling on and on and on.

"Hey, Edward?" he looked at me.

"Hmmm?""Shut up _before _I clock you in the head with my fist." he stiffened and had a scared expression on his face. "Well, I'm thirsty! I'm going hunting. Bye! Love ya!" I ran out the door full speed and towards the woods. The first thing I smelled was a mountain lion and I tackled it to the ground.

After an hour I went back to the house and found everyone except Edward. I figured he was in the room.

I went upstairs and he was in the same position that he was when I left so I ran and jumped on him which caused us to fall over with him underneath. I just lay there and didn't move. He suddenly wrapped his arms around my torso.

I eventually fell asleep in that place and dreamt of Edward. Who else.

**********

**A/N: REVIEW!**

**Okay so I know this chapter was extremely short but it was more of a filler. Not much happened. But I promise, swear on my life that I'm gonna put chapter 5 up by tomorrow. I swear. Actually as you reading this I am typing it or it is already up. Depends on when you read it. :)**

**Anyways...the next chapter is going to be about a 2 month time skip :) just so you know!**

**PEACE OUT till next time!**

**~Mackenzie :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**A/N: Okay, here's the update I promised that I would have up!**

**NOW READ! READ! READ!**

**********

_2 months later_

"EDWARDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! I'm going to kill you!"

I was now in labor with the twins and I still didn't know what I was having. I was in excruciating pain and Edward knew it and was freaking out like always. I was just yelling at him to shut up and that I was going to kill him for putting me through this.

"Okay Bella, when I count to three I want you to push." Carlisle said. Oh joy!

**(A/N: Don't feel like descibe this cause it's gross and I'm sure that you all know how it goes.)**

"Congrats Bella, you have given birth to two healthy baby girls!"

Girls. "Names! You need names!" Alice yelled bouncing into the room with a baby book in her hands. Oh joy. She threw it at me since I didn't have to recover. I opened up to the A's and started looking through till I found to nmaes I liked.

"Okay! I got my names! So that one," I said pointing to the baby on the left. "is going to be named Aliceea and the one on the right is going to be named Blair."

"I love it, Bella." Edward said. He was now holding Aliceea. I ran full speed towards Blair and picked her up. She looked up at me and I walked over to Edward. He was smiling down at Aliceea with delight. She was sleeping in his arms. Even though they are full vampire they will still grow up till the reach eighteen and will sleep for there first three years of life.

"Wait? What's the date?" I asked.

"November 13, 2106." Carlisle said coming in eith the rest of the family trailing behind.

"Bella! Please can I hold one of them? Please please please!" Rose pleaded. I nodded and handed over Blair because I know she wanted children so bad.

"So, who's who?" she asked while rocking Blair back and forth.

"Well, you're holding Blair and Edward has Aliceea." she nodded he head in approval while Edward handed Aliceea to Alice.

"Come on, love. You haven't seen the nursery yet." I grabbed his hand and ran full speed towards the room. I opened the door and gasped. The wall were a lavender color with white sta stickers on them and there was two white cribs and a white changing station. The middle of the room had a light pink area rug in it and the windows had white curtains on it. I loved it.

"Thank Alice, Esme." I had turned towards the door. I turned back around an gasped...again.

Edward was down on one knee. He was going to propose! I hope!

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with all my heart. I can't live without you and now that we have these wo beautiful little girls I couldn't be any happier. Would you do me the pleasure of being my wife?"

**********

**A/N: REVIEW!**

**What did ya think? **

**Like it?**

**Love it? **

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW IT!**

**The frikin' babies. Ugh! Life is gonna suck for Edward and Bella :) Links to the girls' bedroom on my profile. Hope you liked! ****OME! He proposed! What does she say? Review to find out. :) :P ****Oh! and this story is only going to be about 10 chapters. I know! Shoot me! It is going to be short but it's okay. It may be a little longer. I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that the chapter is once again short but the next one will be longer can we try for 65 reviews? Please? I would mean the world to me.**

**LUV YA LOTS,**

**~Mackenzie**


	5. Author's Note! Please read!

**Author's note:**

**(This is on all my current stories)**

**Sorry this is not a chapter my fans. The is something else but it is nothing that has to do with me not updating. So take a breather.**

**Are you ready now?? You are?! Great!**

**Anyways...so I'm gonna have a little contest! Woohoo! Here is what you need to do and read if you want to enter in theis contest...**

**First of all, it is just a short story and you DO NOT have to make it a story on your profile.**

**Now listen up:**

**1.) The story is going to be a BXE story**

**2.) Each chapter will be sent in a PM to me by the friday night of that week, meaning, you will have a new chapter to me every week. You can only submit no more than 3 chapters a week and 1 a day!**

**3.)Each chapter is a minimum of 2,500 words and a maximum of 6,500 words.**

**4.) Must be at least 10 chapters long and no more than 25.**

**5.) CANON COUPLES! Although they may be with someone different through some of the story. But they must end up as canon couples.**

**6.) May be any rating.**

**I think that is all for the rules.**

**This contest will end on November 1st at 7:59pm EST (Eastern standard time)**

**If you would like to enter this contest, PM saying the following:**

**~Your name**

**~The title of your story**

**~The summary**

**~The rating in which your story falls into**

**~The date in which you will send the first chapter**

**I WILL NOT EXCEPT ANY MORE SUBMISSIONS AFTER SATURDAY OCTOBER 9th!**

**I will need 1 other judge.**

**On November 1st I will delete and chapter submissions and the Judge will send me there 3 choices and her and I will discuss and on Monday November 2nd I will post the results on my profile.**

**There will be a 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place. If your story wins I will see to it that you out it on your profile. You don't have to but if it isn't already then I would be nice for it to be on there. You will never get contact from me or the judge until November 2nd if you have won.**

**If you win and put it on your profile then you can do whatever you want with it. If you don't win, I don't care what you do with it. No offence :)**

**Thank you! And I hope to get many entries. If you have any further questions please just send me a PM!**

**~Mackenzie **

**I'm looking forward to reading some stories!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Twilight**

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long...**

**********

"Yes! Yes! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! A million times yes! I will marry you!" I probably yelled that loud enought Antartica could hear me.

I jumped into his arms and we were then entered in a passionate kiss. He spun us around and I could feel the smile on his lips.

"Bella!!!" I heard the annoying thing called Alice call from the other room. "Coming!" I replied and pecked Edward on the lips. "Be right back," I said to him...I then thought, "maybe." I ran out of the room and into Alice and Jasper's room.

"Yes Alice?"

"Bella!! I am so happy for you! We need to start planning like A.S.A.P!" She kept mumbling all this shit about the wedding. "Whoa Alice! Chill! We just got engaged not even five minutes ago...give it time to settle in."

"But Bella! Weddings just don't happen. They take time!" I groaned.

"Alice you don't get it...WE HAVEN'T EVEN SET A DATE YET!! Give it some time, when we have a date we will tell you!"

"I just have one ques-" I cut her off.

"No you may not design my dress. I will get one myself thank you very much." A faint cry came from the other room and I was out there in a flash. I entered the room and Aliceea was crying. I picked her up and started rocking her back and forth. Edward entered the room then. She wouldn't stop crying.

"Here, let me hold her." Edward said. I handed her t him and she automatically stopped crying. I'm sure my mouth was on the floor and my eyes were wide. If she wanted to be a daddy's girl then that gives no choice to Blair. She's gonna be a mommy's girl. I internally smiled and walk out of the room. I went to my closet and saw a peice of ribbon hanging from a very high shelf. I pulled on it and the wall became a door at the end of my closet.

I cautiously pushed the door open more and entered the room. It looked like a study that hadn't been used in a while. Everything was covered with dust. I went over to the desk and sat down in the chair. The desk was so old...it was older then when Edward was born for sure. I next went over to the bookcase and toke out one of the bigger books. I opened up the cover and looked at the date. I gasped. The book dated back to the 1300's! Even older then Carlisle. I started reading some of the words. I was able to comprehend them easily, even though they may be over 700 years old.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call. I put the book back and quickly left the room. I was keeping that to myself until further notice.

I came out of the closet the same time as Edward came out of the bathroom.

"Yes?" I asked him tapping my foot impatiently.

"Why did you just come out of the closet?"

"What's it to you?" I snapped at him. I was waiting to return to my "room".

"Bella don't talk to me like that!" He said in a harsh tone.

"Why do you need to know where I am every second of every day?" I asked him.

"Because I love you! I don't want anything to ever happen to you!"

"Well it's annoying. I'm leaving for now. I don't know when I'll be back and i'm taking Blair. Goodbye." I said this in the coldest and harshest tone I could.

I ran back into the closet got out a siutcase and got a months worth of clothes and then went to the girls' rooma dn got a months worth of Blair's clothes,packed nessecities, went and got Blair and was out the door. I didn't even say goodbye to the rest of the family.

I hoped in my car put Blair in her carseat and sped away not even looking back at the house, although I could have sworn out of the corner of my eye I saw something white flash through the trees. I just ignored it and left.

**********

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but I had to leave it off there.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! I'm trying to get to 100 reviews. Only 16 reviews, so please. I'm going to work on _A Past That Left All Broken_ next. So look for it soon!!**

**LUV YA GUYS!**

**~Kenzie :P**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: I'M GONNA SAVE WHAT I SAY TILL THE BOTTOM.**

**********

_7 Months Later_

It had been awhile since I had gone back to the house. Well, not technically. I went back three months ago to give Blair back while they were all out hunting except Rose who was outside with Aliceea at the time of my arrival. I covered up my scent when I left, not wanting them to follow me.

I'm not gonna deny I miss my girls but it's for the best, The Cullens would be a better family for them than me by myself, even though I may be a vampire.

I was currently in South Africa in the middle of the forest. I had destroyed my phone two months ago when I got calls from _him _every two seconds, literally. I had thrown it against a tree with such force the tree had fallen over in the process.

I smelled a scent, a vampire scent down wind and instantly recognized it.

Edward.

I got up and bolted in the oppisite direction even thought it was no use. In the process I heard two other footsteps as well but ignored it. I kept moving, faster and faster. I didn't get very far before a warm hand grabbed my arm.

He spun me around and looked me in the eye. I got lost almost immediately. I snapped myself out of hit, yanked my arm out of his hand and glared, still not taking notice to the two other people with him.

I took the opportunity to bolt when he looked down at one of them.

In the distance what I heard broke my heart.

"Mommy! Please don't leave!"

Aliceea and Blair. He brought them. I stopped in the middle of a dead bolt and gasped. My girls. Oh my girls.

I wanted to go back there and never leave their side but I had to contemplate. Did I want to face Edward right now?

I wasn't sure. But my girls were back there. My beautiful girls, only seven months old but a fully developed five year olds.

I spun back around and ran with all my might to my girls and my love. I may have been mad but it was hormones that I couldn't seem to get over afetr a couple of hours. I kept running and running and running till I finally got there. I gasped at the sight.

All three of them were sobbing. Edward was holding the girls and was sobbing. They hadn't noticed I was here yet so I stood and waited to hear if they would say anything.

"Daddy, I miss mommy. I want her home. Do you want her home too?" Blair asked him.

"Oh Blair, sweetie, Daddy wants mommy home so bad it hurts to even breathe when shes not here. Daddy would die to have mommy back with him right now. I love your mommy with every fiber of my being. As much as I love you." he said. My heart broke.

I choked back a sob but he heard and snapped his head up. The girls noticed and mimiced him.

Edward growled at first and went into a crouch in front of them a first not knowing who it was. As soon as he realised it was me he stood erect and gasped. He took one step forward and so did I.

He reached his hand out but I ignored it and jumped into his arms! I love him!

"Oh Bella." He breathed.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I love you please forgive me." I said and begged to him.

He chuckled. "I love you too. Please don't ever do that to me again."

He pulled my lips to his and we entered the first kiss we had had in seven months. It was so heated I barely heard Blair and Aliceea say "Eww!"

I laughed and jumped off Edward and looked towards my girls.

"Mommy!!" They yelled in unison and ran towards m. I crouched down and took them into a huge hug. Not caring if the Volturi showed up right now. I looked up at Edward who was smiling and plled him down to us. He stretched his arm around all of us and hugged us all. One big family, I thought.

"Let's go home."

**********

**A/N: Review!! For the final time!!**

**I didn't tell you before but this is it the end!!!!**

**I know the sequel was very short and I'm sorry. I wasn't planning on it being very long anyway.**

**So I am sorry to say but this is it. The end of _100 years wait _the stories.**

**I love all of you guys!!!Thank you to everyone who read my stories and enjoyed and reviewed them.**

**On the plus side I will be posting another story called _Sk8er Boi_ tonight ot tomorrow morning somtime.**

**Well, I am now signing off on this final authors note for good. Goodbye my fellow fans.**

**~ Terrified To Forget**


	8. Understandment

**So it has been forever since I even thought about this story that much, but I wanted to post something, because I ended this earlier than I thought and never put the explanation of why BELLA GOT PREGNANT in this story.**

**Okay, so she got pregnant, because she woke up from her 'change' before she was even done. She was just as powerful as a vampire but her heart was still faintly beating, so faint not even a vampire could hear it. She always felt like she was faintly on fire, but learned to ignore it.**

**So Bella got pregnant because she was technically never a full vampire. She woke up about a minute before her change was complete.**

**Thank you for reading this, maybe now you will better understand?**

**haha**

**~XxBloodOfTheBlackRosexX**


End file.
